Century Class Battle Cruiser
General Specifications Class: Century Type: Battle Cruiser Length: 853 meters Beam: 640 meters Draft: 140 meters Decks: 40 Class List: * USS CENTURY, NCC-10000 * USS ARECIBO, NCC-10001 * USS EQUINOX, NCC-10002 (Destroyed) * USS SOLSTICE, NCC-10003 * USS INFINITY, NCC-10004 * USS AEON, NCC-10005 * USS ECLIPSE, NCC-10006 (Destroyed) * USS ETERNITY, NCC-10007 * USS DURATION, NCC-10008 * USS INTERVAL, NCC-10009 * USS EPOCH, NCC-10010 * USS COMPLETION, NCC-10011 * USS ABILITY, NCC-10012 * USS VORTEX, NCC-10013 * USS ACHIEVEMENT, NCC-10014 * USS CHRONOS, NCC-10015 * USS PROVIDENCE, NCC-10016 * USS OBSERVER, NCC-10017 * USS PROMINENCE, NCC-10018 * USS SEARCHER, NCC-10019 * USS DYNAMIC, NCC-10020 * USS COMMENDATION, NCC-10021 Ship's Compliment Total: 1,023 Officers: 95 Crew: 555 Non-crew: 152 PROPULSION SYSTEMS Warp Propulsion System (WPS): - Type: Static Warp/Transwarp Impulse Propulsion System (IPS): - Type: Omni-directional Sublight Warp Speeds: - Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 7.0 - Maximum Cruise Speed: Warp 9.999975 - Maximum Sustainable Speed: Warp 9.999999987 - Maximum Emergency Speed: Warp 9.999999998 Transwarp Speeds: - Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 12 (Transwarp 3) - Maximum Cruise Speed: Warp 16.975 (Transwarp 7.975) - Maximum Sustainable Speed: Warp 16.9975 (Transwarp 7.9975) - Maximum Emergency Speed: Warp 16.999982 (Transwarp 7.999982) TACTICAL SYSTEMS Phaser Systems: - Type: Mark XII - Total: 8 banks - Maximum Effective Range: 500,000 km Plasma Cannon System: - Type: Mark III Point Defense Emplacements - Total: 6 Turrets - Maximum Effective Range: 500 km Quantum Torpedo Systems: - Type: Mark XI Seeking/Direct -Total: 5 tubes - 3 fore, 2 aft - Maximum Effective Range: 4,700,000 km Deflector Shield System: - Type: Mark X Multiphasic Shielding (Nested) Enhancements: - Mark VI Metaphasic Shielding Units Bio-Regenerative Hull Matrix: - Type: Mark III > OTHER SYSTEMS Transporters: - Personnel Transporters: 18 - Emergency Transporters: 8 - Cargo Transporters: 10 Holodecks: - Main: 6 - Personal: 8 Computers: - Mark 1 Behavioural Interface - Main Processors: 2 Type Mark XV - Dedicated Sub-Processors: 7 Type Mark IX * Main Bridge * Primary Sickbay * Secondary Sickbay * Auxiliary Bridge * Shield Control Room * Main Engineering * Main Brig The backbone of the Century-class starship, the Mark I computer system is the first such system to incorporate an experimental behavioral interface program which may eventually result in the development of a full artificial intelligence. The behavioral interface is the most complex computer system designed to date, including a limited personality and a constant, dynamic, user specific interface format. Early tests have revealed that this method has reduced or even eliminated the potential for crew personality conflicts at times found in consistently generalized personality standards. Damage Control: - IDC (Intelligent Damage Control) System, Series 1 The Century represents the first incorporation of Exopods within a starship design. A "colony" of about fifteen (15) Exopods will inhabit each Century-class vessel. These Exopods will be built with limited intelligence, allowing crews to monitor and chart their progress. They, in combination with the widely accepted biohull and a new computer system, will essentially become an aggragate organism, allowing for incredible repair time and efficiency. Shuttlebays: - Total: 3 - 1 fore, 2 aft Embarked Craft: - Euphrates-class Runabouts: 2 - Type 16 Shuttlepods: 4 - Type 6 Personnel Shuttle: 6 - Type 9a Cargo Shuttles: 1 - Type 21 EVAs: 10 GENERAL NOTES The Century-class starship is the latest design to bear the classification Cruiser. From its state-of-the-art behavioral interface to its Exopod-driven damage control system, the Century-class was created to fulfill the mission profile of multi-purpose adaptability. The Daystrom Institute unveiled the new Mark I Behavioral Interface which incorporated a new, quasi-intelligent behavioral interface, a giant leap ahead in starship computer systems. The Mark I Behavioral Interface was added to the Century-class design specifications to aid in the fight against psychological isolation associated with prolonged missions in deep space. The Century-class starship has also been equipped with a newly refined bio-neural sensor package, the latest innovations from Starfleet Sciences Technologies Bureau. Coupled with a 3-meter, gamma ray telescope and additional long-range sensor pallets, the bio-neural components of this new matrix separates needed information after acquisition, an ability previously impossible, but made possible by the Century-class starship's experimental computer core. The Century-class utilizes a hull configuration first introduced by the Akira-class over half a century ago. Like the difference between the Constitution and Galaxy-class vessels, the Akira and Century class differ in size and exterior style as well as technological advancements. DECK LISTINGS (STANDARD) *-Stellar Cartography Lab: R Deck *-Sensor Array: Q Deck *-Shield Control Room: Q Deck *-Environmental Control Systems: P Deck *-Waste Management System: P Deck *-Antimatter Containment: O Deck *-Quantum Torpedo Launchers (fore/aft): N Deck *-Exopod Center: M Deck *-Physical Sciences Labs: L-K Decks *-Main Engineering: J Deck *-Power Distribution: I Deck *-Auxiliary Engineering Maintenance: H Deck *-Hydroponics Labs: G Deck *-Deuterium Fuel Storage: F-E Decks *-Xenobiology Labs: D Deck *-Cetacean Aquatic Environments: C Deck *-Arboretum: B-A Decks *-Main Bridge: Deck 1 *-Observation Lounge: Deck 1 *-Captain's Ready Room: Deck 1 *-Captain's Quarters: Deck 2 *-Senior Officer's Quarters: Deck 2 *-VIP Quarters: Deck 2 *-Junior Officer's Quarters: Deck 3 *-Weapons Locker and Security Center: Deck 4 *-Gymnasium: Deck 5 *-Main Holodecks: Decks 6-7 *-Crew Quarters: Decks 8-9 *Decks 15-16 *-Impulse Engines: Deck 10 *-Medical Labs: Deck 11 *-Emergency Triage Ward: Deck 12 *-Primary Sickbay: Deck 13 *-Lucky Thirteen Lounge: Deck 13 *-Auxiliary Bridge: Deck 13 *-Computer Core Access: Deck 14 *-Shuttlebays: Deck 16 *-Shuttlecraft Maintenance: Deck 17 *-Secondary Sickbay: Deck 17 *-Navigational Deflector Control Room: Deck 18 *-Astrogation Labs: Deck 18 *-Cargo Bays and Cargo Transporters: Decks 19-20 *-Main Cargo Bay: Decks 21-22 *-Main Brig: Deck 22